Eternal Dream
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: She just want a new happy life with him. But the man he love most bring back her nightmare. The more she try to ignore her nightmare, the more he haunted her dreams. Just when she want to fight him, her time is off. A SephTi fic, with a bit VinTi.
1. New Family and The Call

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note:** Hi. It's my first FF VII/ SephirothXTifa or VincetXTifa fanfic, so please be gentle. Just as you know, I NEVER played FF VII or any FF game for just once. An ironic, I think…

**Disclaimer: **Well, just as we know, FF VII belonged to Square Enix. **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Sometimes, when I say,_

"_Oh, I'm fine,"_

_I want someone_

_To look me in the eyes and say,_

"_Tell me the truth."_

Chapter 01: New Family and The Call 

It had been 3 weeks since Cloud was left to no one known, and Tifa was really tired to even think about it. She had been used when Cloud left her without word or goodbye. Maybe he went to Aerith's grave in Forgotten Capital to say sorry again, even though Aerith had convinced him it wasn't his fault that she dead. But, being a spoiled brat as he used to be, Cloud keep blamed himself over and over again till Tifa have enough of it and she decided to let go over it. Cloud was back to her or not, she didn't really care anymore. For now on, she wanted to focus only on her future, and also the children. Denzel and Marlene still need her protection, and Tifa was really sure that her friends would always help her, even when they've been separated again.

Ever since the last battle with Sephiroth's clone, the other member of AVALANCHE had returned to where they belong. Cid went back to Rocket Town, said he wanna do 'something refreshing' with his wife, Shera. Yuffie back to the Wutai, Nanaki back to the Cosmo Canyon, Caith Sith perhaps back to the Shinra Company, and Barret back to his new oil field after he handed Marlene back to Tifa's care. About Vincent… he'd said before that he had finished his 'task' (Tifa didn't know what is this 'task'), so he wanted to go back to his old mansion at Nibelheim. But Marlene had convinced him to stay in _their_ house (well actually, it was _Tifa's_ house) rather than back to his solitude place. Vincent couldn't resist the kid's beaming face when she asked him for this, so he could only grunt.

And Tifa felt a bit happier to have another company in her place; it felt a bit lonely since Cloud had left. Well, although Vincent is a quite type one, at least it was better than no one to talk with.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's been three months since Vincent moved into Tifa's house. He started to adapt with his new 'family', especially with Marlene. Sometimes Tifa caught Vincent read a bedtime story to Marlene, tucked her into comforter and then whispered "Sweet dreams" to her (although the last action was kind hard to caught, since he didn't whisper, no, he just mouthing the words).

At the morning, Tifa would cook breakfast for all of them. Vincent would woke up after she finished cooking and then he woke up the kids, told them that breakfast is ready and ushered them to dining room. The four of them would eat breakfast together, and while Tifa washed the dishes, Vincent would tell the children to take a bath and get ready to school. This activity became routine, Tifa and the children already accepted Vincent to be not only an old friend, but as a part of their family.

All this activity and condition made Tifa wondered is this how a real family should be? This was a family she been dreaming of, except this one was a reality, not just a mere dream. _And_ Vincent took Cloud's place. She told Vincent that she was over with Cloud. It always be an affection, not a love. Cloud was the only person who bound her past. The only person to prove that she's Tifa Lockhart from Nibelheim, before Sephiroth destroyed her village and also her family.

Speaking of Cloud, where he had been? It almost four months after he leaving this place, and yet there weren't any news heard from him. Tifa began to panic, what if he got into trouble and he couldn't call her? She knew that Cloud lost his PHS and she didn't know if whether Cloud already bought a new one yet. She was quite sure, if Cloud ever contacted her, she would scream at him, asking him to go home. Or maybe she could tell him to never call her again, said that she already had a family she ever dreamt of. Well, maybe she could make him jealous a bit, right?

That was what she thought until the call.

From Cloud.

It was a beautiful Sunday evening when she got the call. As his voice reached her eardrum, Tifa could feel her stomach began to flutter. Her hands were trembling, and her voice shaken. On other line, Cloud spoke sheepishly to her.

"Hi Tifa. It's been a long time."

"Yeah,"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Cloud. How about you?"

"Well, I'm still alive, if that's what you want to know about. So… what about home?"

"It's okay. Nothing's change. Oh, Vincent moved to my house, anyway,"

Tifa gasped. Cloud noticed this.

"So it's not _our_ house anymore. It's _yours_," Cloud said, a sad smile crept upon his handsome face.

"No, Cloud, I mean-" She tried to explain but Cloud cut her off.

"No, it's fine, I understand. I'm not a part of your family now. Or maybe I _never_ be a part of it"

"Cloud! Of course you still the part of my family! Damn, you always be the part of _ou_r family!"

A small smile plastered on his face.

"Listen Cloud, I'm sorry, I said something that make you feel neglected"

"It's okay, Tifa. I'm sorry too"

"You know Cloud, it's a good thing that you call me. Marlene and Denzel are always asking about you."

"…Really?"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"When will you go home?"

"Tifa, I…"

Silence.

"Cloud? Are you still there?"

"Tifa, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I… can't go back to our home."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't live in life full of lie. No, I mean I can't lie anymore."

"Lie?"

"That's why I said sorry. I've been lying from you for the long time, and it hurts my feeling."

"You're lying to me?"

"Tifa, listen. After our battle with Kadaj, at her cathedral, I saw Aerith and Zack. They were gone, but I know that they weren't 'lost' completely. Aerith always come whenever we need her. So Tifa, I…"

"You want to search for her,"

"…And Zack. I wanted to tell you this, but I fear that you…"

"Forbid you to go."

"No, it's not like that-"

"But Cloud, you're not alone anymore! Why can't I help you? I miss her too, and I want to see her too! Why you just left me here?"

"Tifa, you need to take care of the children. And I'm not alone,"

"What do you mean?"

"You, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Reeve will always be with me. I'm not alone anymore, Tifa. I had you all."

"But Cloud-"

"Whenever I'm in predicament or danger, I know that you guys will always help me. I'm not alone, Tifa. If I ever in bad situation or hazard, I'll call you. I promise,"

"I can't do anything to change your mind, eh?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa."

"How much you'll say sorry?" She giggled, and then she sighed. "I understand, Cloud. But promise me to always contact me! At least give me some mail 'I'm fine', and it's enough for me! Okay?"

"Thank you, Tifa,"

"It's okay, Cloud. If you happy, then I'll be happy for you too,"

"Well then… bye Tifa."

"Good bye Cloud. Take care," She whispered the last sentences and put down the phone. She sat down, her back facing the door, her head hung low. She startled a little as she heard something rustling behind her back, but she didn't face the source of the sound. She knew it was Vincent. There was no doubt that he also heard their conversation.

"Tifa?" His deep voice made Tifa shivered.

"Yes?"

"Are you really happy? To let Cloud just go like that?"

"Well, if it's make him happy, then I'll be happy," Her voice was trembling and her shoulder shook a little.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's okay, Vince. Really. You worry too much, you might look older back then." She giggled.

"But then-"

He stepped closer. Tifa flinched as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her body to face him. He held her chin and looked deeply at her chocolate eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** Short. I know. I never good enough to make a long one, though. Whatever. Just R.E.V.I.E.W.

BTW, I always thought that when Cloud lost his PHS, it was Vincent's fault. He saved Cloud carelessly, made the PHS dropped into the water :p


	2. The Life Goes By So The New Family

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews!!! Now let's continue to the story!!

**Disclaimer: **You know I didn't own any character from Final Fantasy VII.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_As part of you has grown in me,  
__together forever shall we be,  
never apart maybe in distance but not in heart._

_And when I thought the distance between our hearts is gone_

_You brought him back to me_

**Chapter 02: The Life Goes By… So The New Family**

Days to week. Weeks to month. Months to year.

Her life just went day by day.

Just like passers-by.

But it just a passing wind.

It meant nothing for her to losing him.

At least, she wasn't alone.

There was Vincent, standing beside her.

Always comforting her.

Maybe…

That was the reason why she fallen to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Flashback**

"Why are you crying?"

"No…"

Tifa shook her head.

"I'm really fine…"

She kept shook her head wildly.

"I said **-sob-** I'm fine **-sob-** why **-sob-** you don't **-sob**- believe me?"

"Tifa…"

"I'm crying **-sob- **because I'm **-sob-** happy… can you **-sob-** understand that…"

Tifa looked upon him. She stopped sobbing, but the tears still flowing.

"…Can you understand that, Vincent?"

Vincent looked back at those wine colored eyes.

"Yeah, it's hurt. True, it's so hard to let him go. But I'm truly happy for him."

"…"

"I'm crying because… Vincent, can't I become egoist? Can't I get Cloud only for myself?"

"…Yes, you can…"

"That's why I'm crying. Because I don't want to lost something precious to me."

Tifa wiped her tears.

"But I'm also crying because I feel… glad. Glad that Cloud can find his own way. Glad that Cloud can move ahead for his life. I'm glad for him, I'm happy for him."

Tifa held up Vincent's hands with hers. Vincent felt a bit uncomfortable at such humanism contact at first, but Tifa's soft and slender hands soothed away the negative feeling and replaced them by warmth.

Tifa gave him a warm, yet weak smile. She asked to him sheepishly.

"Vincent… please stay in here forever… I need your support to get through with my life… and the kids need you too… I always dreaming to make a new family, and I hope you also join this family. What do you think?"

"I…"

Vincent looked at Tifa's face. He saw honesty and also…

Hope.

It was something that he abandoned long, long ago.

If he accepted Tifa's request, could he get it back? Or maybe he only fell deeper into the abyss of despair?

What should he answer? Yes or…

Vincent made his decision.

"…Yes, Tifa. Together we get our hope."

** End of Flashback**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tifa smiled.

She looked at her left ring finger. A ring, different from the last one she wore when Kadaj and his gang appeared. That ring was from Cloud. But now, another ring replaced it.

It was an engage ring.

From Vincent.

It was an important thing for her. It was a symbol, a sign that she kept moving on her life. She left all her feelings to Cloud, and opened her heart for Vincent. Vincent was always by her side, always comforting her and supporting her.

Wasn't she lucky to get such a kind, loyal, and devoted man to be her husband?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Finally!"

Tifa just closed her bar. Today the bar really crowded. Tifa barely felt her hands and feet. Vincent met her at living room. Tifa pecked him on lips and then sat down at comfy seat. Vincent handed her a glass of water, which she took it gracefully, and then he joined her. Right now, Vincent didn't awkward every time he tried to show his affection towards her. He caressed her softly, and Tifa leaned closer to him.

How she really enjoyed this time. Both of them sitting together, no words were exchanged, just a comforting silence. It always made Tifa thinking that it was too good to be true. This condition wouldn't last for too long, she was sure of that.

"Hey, Vince… do you know?"

"No."

Tifa smiled.

"Silly," she hit him lightly.

"You're not telling me yet, how come I know what you're going to say?"

She laughed softly. Since he lived with Tifa and the children, he got some of his sense of humor back. Maybe living with kids gave him a good influence.

"It's about 2 months till our wedding date, right?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you happy, Vince?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't see that on your face," she pouted.

"How can I show it?"

"Smile."

"Like this?" he pulled his lips upwards. Tifa giggled.

"No. It's not a smile. It's a vampire's smirk."

"You know I hate it when people called me vampire."

Now Vincent was really smiling, holding back a laugh, and then went silent. They kept embracing each other, feeling comfy with their lover. Suddenly Tifa broke the silence.

"It's kind of hard to assured the children."

"Yeah…"

"You think Denzel and Marlene really agreed with our wedding?"

"For Marlene, maybe she doesn't have problem with that, since she such an open minded girl. And she won't live with us for too long. Barret once said to me that he would pick her up to their home in Coreel after he finish with the administration of his new oil field."

"I see…"

"But Denzel… he's difficult."

"…He's looking at me as his mother. And he's looking at Cloud as his hero, since Cloud was the one who found and save him. He thought that nobody is good enough for me except Cloud."

"…"

"Do you remember the first time we told him that we're going to marry?"

"He locked himself at his room for two days,"

"And almost die of starvation."

Silence again.

"I hope Denzel will understand that Cloud won't come back to us, and I need to move on with my life. He had to know that I had find the perfect man to spend my life with."

"You flatter me."

"I know."

"He'll understand you. I love him just like my own son, and I hope he will love me back. Just like a real father and son."

For a second, Vincent's expression saddened a bit, and Tifa noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he gave her a faint sad smile. "Just remember something in my past."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay, don't mention it."

Once again, silence crept between them, but now it was an awkward silence. Vincent felt a bit uneasy; he quickly changed the topic.

"How about you take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat?"  
Tifa nodded slowly.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you made."

"Okay, now you go shower, and I'll make some soup for you."

"That sounds lovely."

Tifa stood, broke away from Vincent's embrace reluctantly. She walked slowly to the bathroom upstairs. Vincent went to the kitchen. His mind filled by his past; when he was still a Turk and was in love with Lucretia. But then Lucretia married with that freak scientist Hojo and gave birth to her soon-to-be-a-murderer-and-destroyer-of-Planet son.

"Like a real father and son… huh?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That night, Vincent slept restlessly. Cold sweat damped his pillow. Hands clutched the comforter.

He dreamt about someone from his dark past.

He dreamt about Lucretia.

"_Vincent,"_ her sweet and gentle voice filled the air.

'Lucretia?'

_"Yes, it's me, Vincent."_

'What are you doing here?'

Her face grew sad.

_"You hate me."_

'…'

_"Vincent, I'm sorry. If only I could turn back time, I wouldn't married Hojo… If I knew that he only made Sephiroth to be like that, I left him, together with my baby."_

'But you didn't leave.'

_"You know Hojo… he would made us into his object of his wacky experiment rather than kill us. And I like to die better than become his sample."_

'…'

_"And Sephiroth… I'll do anything to save him from his suffering. Even if I had to ask you…"_

'What exactly do you want to ask me?'

_"Vincent… Sephiroth's still alive."_

'What?! But The Turks didn't find him when they searching at the Northern Crater again!'

_"I hide him. He's badly wounded and in a comatose state, yet he still alive. I need someone to help him."_

'…And then you want me to help him? I'm just no one, not someone.'

"…_Vincent, I'm sorry…"_

'What are you sorry for?'

"…_There's something… I hide from you until now…"_

'Hide? You dare to hide something from me? Until now?!'

A tear fell from Lucretia's brown eye.

_"Just… listen to me now… Vincent…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Tifa woke up from her slumber with an uneasy feeling.

"Vincent?" she called him, but received no answer. She got up from her bed, opened her bedroom door, and then walking to Cloud's previous room (now it was Vincent's room). She knocked the door, but she still got no answer.

"Vincent? Are you there?"

Silent.

"Can I come in?"

Still silent.

Tifa opened the door slowly. She looked inside the room, but she found no one.

"Vincent?"

She shivered a little when she felt morning breeze touch her skin.

Wait.

'Breeze?'

She quickly looked at the window.

It was opened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ever since Vincent suddenly disappeared, Tifa closed the bar, and it already one week after he gone. Tifa desperately tried to cheer herself, but even Denzel couldn't draw a smile on her face.

"Come on, Tifa, he certainly come back! For God's sake, I know sometimes he can suddenly missing and then creeping from nowhere like a ghost or vampire, but he must had a reason!"

Although Tifa felt a bit irritated to hear someone talked about Vincent like that moreover the person was Denzel, she couldn't hide her smile. And Denzel felt a bit proud to finally get Tifa's mind drifted from a certain person for a while.

"I'm sure he should be alright, Tifa. He's one of Planet's Heroes, after all, like you and Cloud."

"Yeah… but still, why he didn't tell me where he went and what was his reason to suddenly disappearing like that?"

"If you can't understand what he's thinking, then how can I?"

Tifa silent. 'Denzel is right,' she thought, 'How can I ask a child about Vincent? _I'm_ the one who should know all about him, not Denzel.'

Denzel broke the silent. "I'm worry about you," he said.

Tifa looked at Denzel. He pouted, and Tifa realized that it was one of the cutest faces Denzel ever had. It made her felt sorry to make such a cute child like him worried about her. Rather than tried to cheer her up, Denzel could play with Marlene or another kids. Poorly Barret had picked Marlene up to spend holiday together in Gold Saucer, just a day before Vincent gone. Before that, Marlene already asked Denzel if he wanted to come along, but Denzel insisted to stay at home.

"To make sure Tifa canceled her wedding, or at least delay it," he gave his reason. Marlene just shrugged and then ran after her 'daddy' after she bid farewell.

Tifa smiled to Denzel as she patted his head. "I'm sorry to make you worry, Denzel," she said. Denzel still pouted. Tifa could see his eyes began to water. Without warning, Denzel hugged Tifa so tightly that she could barely breathe. He buried his face on her chest, and began sobbing quietly. Uncertain what to had to do, Tifa stroked his head gently.

"You barely eat anything," Denzel whined, "You spent most of your time looking through the window, waiting for Vincent. Just like what you did if Cloud gone."

Tifa shocked. Denzel's word felt like thorns inside her heart.

Denzel kept continued, "You said that Vincent was the best man for your life and happiness. You also said that he was different from any other man, especially Cloud. But seeing you like this, what's the different when you still with Cloud?!" he shouted to her, but it seemed like Tifa didn't care about it. She heard every word Denzel said to her, and each word made her more hurt. Is it true that Vincent is the right man for her? Is it true that she will be happy with Vincent? What if Vincent just going to leave her alone, like Cloud?

Denzel was no longer cry. His eyes were red, and there were streak of his tears. He looked up at Tifa, and frowned to see her blank expression. "Tifa?" he called out, but her expression indifference. "Tifa?" he called her again, louder this time. Tifa started, and she blinked twice. It seemed that she lost on her thoughts.

"I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry…" Tifa shook her head. She embraced Denzel. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I'm so selfish; I don't care about your thoughts… I'm failed to be a good mother for you." She let go of Denzel, a small smile plastered on her face. "Thank you for worrying me. Even if Vincent wasn't as good as I thought, I still have you beside me."

Denzel smiled back. "Of course! I'll stay with you forever!" Tifa giggled, "So you won't leave me even if you had marry? You still want to live with me altogether with your wife?" Denzel blushed.

"Who knows…?" he murmured. And then he beamed again.

"But Tifa, you wrong in one thing!"

"Huh?" she bewildered.

"You're not a failure. Yeah, it's true that sometimes you don't care about what I'm thinking, but you still a good mother to me. No, you're the best mother in the Planet!"

Tifa could feel a tear fell from her eyes. She embraced Denzel again, tighter this time, but not crushing.

"Thank you so much, Denzel… you're the best kid I ever had."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was late night when Tifa finally got out from Denzel's room. She sang a lullaby to him until Denzel fell asleep. The same lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was a kid. After she closed the door, she went downstairs. She sat on one of the comfy seat on living room, and she took a glance at the window. Winter had come early this year. Tifa just stared blankly at the sky when she sneezed.

"Winter certainly comes earlier this year. It must be frozen outside. Hell, maybe it's going to snow tonight. I better get my coat," Tifa said to herself and then she climbed up the stairs. Just when she was about to wear her coat, Tifa heard someone knocked the door.

'Is that… Vincent?'

She rushed to the downstairs and opened the door to saw something red blurred her eyesight. It was Vincent's cape!

"Where have you gone?!" Tifa quickly hugged him tight, unaware of the other person beside the man.

"I'll tell you everything once we inside. It's getting cold out here," came a deep voice from her left side.

Wait.

The voice was Vincent's, and it came from her side. Then the person she was hugging tightly right now…

He was certainly not Vincent. Tifa could tell that the person was a man, judged from his height and his broad body. His smell wasn't Vincent's; his smell was… full of Mako. Tifa slowly let go of him when she caught a glimpse of long strand from silver hair. She immediately pushed the man. Vincent caught the man on time before the man's head touched the porch's floor. There, looking so weak was The Mighty Ex-General Sephiroth, shrouded in Vincent's red cape.

Tifa was shaking badly; her face was the palest one Vincent ever seen. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. When she finally managed to speak, her voice was only a mere squeak.

"Why?" her mouth trembled, "Why is Sephiroth here?"

"Tifa, it's a long story…"

"WHY! Cloud killed him! TWICE! Why is he still alive?!"

"Tifa, listen to me." Vincent tried his best to hold the woman. She wriggled beneath his arms, even Vincent out of breath just to hold her.

"Why," she tried to hold her tears, "Why do you have to bring him here? Of all the place, why you have to bring him here, and of all the people, why it have to be HIM?"

Vincent spun her around so he could face her, "Tifa, listen."

Tifa Looked up at those bloodshot eyes, her eyes held confuse, fright, and anger. Vincent took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Sephiroth… he's my son."

From the corner of her eyes, Tifa saw the first snowflake fell from the dark night sky.

Suddenly it felt so cold.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** Lame, I know. Cliché, I KNOW! But if I didn't write the story this way, it won't do any good. Just believe me, trust me, have faith in me (?) that I'll make this rubbish story into a good one (for me, at last…). Right now you just have to review. Review. Review. Please review this story…


	3. Broken Doll

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Hiks...Sob...Sob...Hiks... I'm so sad, I only got 1 or 2 reviews since the last time I posted this story... GIMME MORE!!!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_I sense you_

_I see you_

_I smell you_

_But I can never touch you_

_Because you're not mine_

_You belong to someone else, and I…_

_I belong to no one. Not even myself._

**Chapter 03: Broken Doll**

Warm.

That was the first thing he remembered from the cold wind that froze his skin.

But the next thing he remembered was he been dumped to the floor, just like a filthy rag. With the same hands that hugged him with such warmth.

Dark brown.

That was the first color he saw as he opened his eyes for all the eternity. A long, straight dark brown hair that looked so perfectly match with the night sky. But its color was a contrary to her pale skin and with the snowflake that just fell from the same night sky. And also a contrary to his silver tresses.

Honey and lavender.

That was the first unfamiliar scent he smelled today. Before, he always smelt Mako scent, and he sick of it. But now the same smell filled his nostril, intoxicated him and thrown him into unconsciousness again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"He's your… son?" Tifa asked Vincent with shocked, horror, confused, and hurt expression on her face. It broke his heart to look her with such expression. How could this woman showed so much mixture of feeling on her small face?

"Yeah," he answered her as he bowed his head. No, he didn't want to look at her face.

"…Lucretia, was it? So when you were Turks back then… you… with her…"

Vincent just nodded. It felt like he'd been cheated from Tifa, even though Lucretia was dead, and it was in the past. But he had neither guilty nor ashamed with Hojo; damn, he was **honored** to take Lucretia first from that freak scientist.

"…"

"…"

"…Lucretia told me everything. She was already pregnant when she married with Hojo. He didn't know; it was just three weeks of gestation. So Hojo thought it was his own son…"

Tifa just stared at Vincent blankly. It was an awkward situation; the woman looked straight to the man while the man avoided her stare. They just stood there; silent crept between them. Only when a gust of winter wind touched their skin, they woke from their trance. Tifa shifted her eyes, now she was seeing the vulnerable Sephiroth. He was white as ghost, or maybe he _was_ a ghost. Tifa shifted her eyes again, this time on the snow. She left out a heavy sigh, and her breath was visible on the air.

"Maybe I should bring him to Shinra Mansion instead," Vincent broke the silent, "It's not as warm as here, but at last it can keep him from the frozen air." He carefully took Sephiroth's arm and hauled it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm bringing him to here. I just can't think of another place at that time. Excuse us," Vincent said his farewell to the broken woman. But just as he wanted to walk away from there, Tifa's arm reached out for him.

"Don't," she looked at Vincent, her hands pulled his shirt to held him.

"Stay here. It's getting cold."

She eyed the silver haired man.

"He can stay too, but I won't treat him. He's all your responsibility."

With that, Tifa went inside the house. Vincent astonished for a moment, and then he smiled a bit before following her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Later that night, Tifa silently went outside her room. She looked after Denzel's room first. There he was, sleep soundly. Tifa smiled as she watching Denzel's sleeping face. He was snoring lightly. His conformer was a bit kicked to the end of the bed. She walked quietly to his bed and fixed the conformer, and then she kissed his forehead gently before she walked to the door.

She took a last glance at his 'son' before she walked to Vincent's room. There was a light from his room; was he not sleeping yet? Tifa opened the door slowly and silently. She peeked into the room. Vincent was sleeping on a chair beside the bed, his arm folded on the bed, his head rested on top of it. Maybe he was exhausted after he treated Sephiroth. And the aforementioned man slept on the bed. If not because the rise-and-fall from his chest, Tifa would assume he was dead. Tifa watched Vincent again. Although the room was quite warm, he was shivered slightly. Tifa sighed and walked out through the door again.

She had back to Vincent's room with a spare conformer from her room and then she placed it on top of Vincent. Tifa looked over the raven-haired guy. She didn't mad to him. No, she didn't angry with Vincent. She just… disappointed. It felt like Vincent had cheat on her, lied to her. To think that Vincent have a son was already made her hurt. And to find out that his son was a megalomaniac that once burned down her hometown, killed her father and the villagers, and… and also swung his sword over her… it just way too tragic.

Just as she made her way to the door, Sephiroth stirred from his sleep. Tifa waited with anxiety for anything would happen to her. Time passed by, and after she made sure that she still had her head, Tifa looked at Sephiroth from the corner of her eyes. He still slept, with an expression similar to Denzel's.

An angelic, naïve, and childish.

Except that Sephiroth wasn't angelic. He was demonic.

She cast a last glance over the father and son. She murmured, "Good night." And then she closed the door.

Just as the door clicked, Sephiroth opened his eyes.

"Good night… Lockhart."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That night, she saw a weirdest dream she ever had.

There was pitch black, but then the darkness disappeared a bit, revealing a figure of a teenage boy and a little girl. Both had long hair, but Tifa couldn't make out their hair colors. Perhaps the boy's hair was blonde and the little girl's hair was raven… She also couldn't see their eyes; it was like a shadow blurred their face; she could only saw their lower face. A high metal fence, which spread from nowhere, separated them and she couldn't see the end of the fence.

"_Why are you here?"_ a childish girl voice spread into the air.

"…_To do my job,"_ the teenage boy answered the little girl.

"_What job?"_

"_I'm sorry, I can't tell you what my job is."_

"_Oh… Hey, hey, why is the fence so high? Is it to guard you from any bad people?"_

A small, sad smile was placed on his face.

"_I think… it's to cage me from the outside world."_

"_Huh? Why are you caged? Did you do something bad?"_

This time, the boy smiled genuinely.

"_It's too complicate for you to think about."_

"_Complicate? What's the meaning of that?"_

The boy held a laugh now.

"_It means hard… maybe."_

"_Hard like… like a rock? Like an iron? Or like this ground?" _she asked as she stomped the ground below her little feet. The teen laughed softly.

"_Sorry, I can't explain it better. But maybe the closest meaning of it is difficult."_

The little girl pouted. The boy stared at her with such warmth and gentleness.

"_Soon you'll understand,"_ he reached out for the girl's hands and held them with his.

"_You know,"_ he smiled again. _"It's the first time someone talking to me like this. It feels like I have… a friend."_ The girl looked at him bewildered.

"_You don't have any friend?"_

The boy lowered his head, and then he shook his head slowly. The little girl held up his hands high (for her) and beamed a smile to him.

"_Let's be friends, then!"_

The next thing Tifa saw was her pale white ceiling on her room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Tifa. Tifa! T-I-F-A!!!"

Denzel's scream and his loud knock –or bang- on her door had woken Tifa. She reluctantly got up from her bed, and as soon as her feet touched the cold floor she felt shivers from her spine to her nape. When Tifa opened the door, Denzel greeted him with his bright smile.

"Come on Tifa, rise and shine!! Vincent already made breakfast for us! Hey Tifa, why didn't you tell that Vincent has come back?"

"Oh…" Tifa thought for a second, "I… forgot. You were already fast asleep when he came, and I didn't feel to waking you up. Sorry," she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, it's okay. Come on, Vincent waiting for us in downstairs!"

It hit her to remember about Vincent. Vincent was already back, but he brought back a 'little gift'. By the way, what about Sephiroth's being?

"Denzel, you go down first, I'll catch you later, okay? I'm going to freshen up first."

"Okay!"

Tifa watched Denzel before he disappeared to the stairs. She walked to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. And then she changed into tight T-shirt and short. When she passed Vincent's room, she peeked into the room.

Sephiroth was still slept. Tifa studied his feature. He was thinner from last battle he had with Cloud. There was a wrinkle on his forehead, and his long hair was tangled. Tifa still couldn't believe that she let this murderer sleep in her house. Okay, he was Vincent's son, but still…

Wait.

If Sephiroth was Vincent's son, so…

'He's going to be my… stepson…'

It struck her.

'I'm gonna have an _older_ son?! FREAK!'

Tifa shuddered, and then she closed the door and went downstairs.

Again, she didn't realize that Sephiroth was fully awake from the time she peeked from the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Tifa, I'm off to school!" Denzel waved his hand to her direction.

"Goodbye. Take care," Tifa waving back and smiled. She was so happy to see her child's happy face. It could soothe her nerves and mind from certain person. Vincent already told Denzel that he was a widower with one son, and now his son was badly wounded and had to rest to recover. Denzel frowned and pouted for a while, but then he said that it's all right. He didn't really care of it. What necessary now was that Vincent finally came back, which meant Tifa would no longer worry about him anymore. Denzel only care of his mother happiness, everything else weren't really important.

Vincent walked to the door, joined Tifa who stood at the doorframe.

"I'm going to shopping for some ointment, bandages, and healing materia. We ran out of it," he said, "You want to buy something? I'll get it for you."

Tifa stared at him. "You… leave me alone in here? With _him_?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa. But I really need those things. Sephiroth's wound is deeper than I thought," Vincent apologized to her. Tifa looked at her feet.

"Sephiroth is more important than me, huh," she murmured. Vincent jerked his head. "Did you say something, Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head. "It's nothing. If you want to shop, then go. I guess I still closing the bar. I don't feel to open it today. I need a rest too."

Vincent nodded. "Well then, I'm off. I'm going to buy groceries too. Maybe I coming at noon," he leaned to kiss her, but instead kissed her in lips, Tifa turned her face so he ended up kissing her cheek. Vincent's face saddened, but he said nothing and then he off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tifa watched him departed from the window. She didn't know why she avoid Vincent's kiss. Maybe she still couldn't forgive him. Who knew?

Tifa made her way to upstairs. Just when she passed Vincent's room, a hand catch her hand pulled her inside the room. And then she'd been dragged and thrown to the bed. Tifa looked up at her attacker. There he was, standing in front of the door, locking it and then crossing the room into her way. Tifa hissed his name in bitter and venomous tone, full of hatred.

"Sephiroth."

He just smirked. Oh, how she wanted to rip those thin lips so badly. He was towering her, and although he was thinner and badly wounded, his presence still strong and frightening.

"What do you want?" she stared back at him defiantly. Sephiroth chuckled softly, and it hurt her ears to hear his voice. When she met his eyes, she could see excitement inside those glowing green orbs.

"Still the same Lockhart I know. Fiery as ever."

"Don't speak to me like we were old friends," she spat to him.

"Well, I already aver you as my friend."

"I'm not. So, get off of me!"

"Nope. I like our position. It reminds me of that day."

Tifa narrowed her eyes; her face was pale as ever. She bit her lower lip.

"…Don't make me remembering that shitty day. How can you remember that? It was about 7, 8 years ago!"

Sephiroth moved his face closer to her, their forehead touching. He stared deeply at her chocolate eyes, and then smirked again.

"How can I forget? It was the first time I ever taste a virgin's blood."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** Stuck. Stuck. Stuck. I just want to say that. But please, don't get stuck to review, okay? Like I've said before, GIMME MORE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Dark Memory

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **WARNING!! Contains non-con sex or maybe better known as rape, so if you don't like that, you can just close your eyes (maybe a bit peeking behind your fingers…). Don't say I don't warn ya! BTW, I suggest anyone who have Sephiroth's theme song Sairin Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi / One Winged Angel, hear that song when read the rape part. I've always done that when I read any non-con SephTi fic. It helps me build the atmosphere

Thanks to razorblade romantic for the proofread! I love your work!

**Disclaimer: **Same like before.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Why?_

_Every time I wanted to remember you,_

_I could only feel pain_

_An enormous pain_

_Do you love to see me wriggle in agony?_

Chapter 04: Dark Memory 

The town was a mess. Fire was everywhere, so were lifeless bodies. Further from the town, inside the mountain, there was a reactor. Inside the reactor, there lay another corpse. A young girl with long dark brown hair was kneeling beside the corpse, a long, slim sword not far from the cold body.

"Papa…" she cried.

Suddenly she stopped crying.

"Sephiroth…" she straightened her body.

"Sephiroth did this to you, right?!"

She bowed her head.

"Sephiroth… SOLDIER…Mako Reactor… Shinra…"

She clenched her fist.

"EVERYTHING! I HATE EVERYTHING!!"

She stood, picking up Sephiroth's sword, and went deeper inside to the center of the reactor. The sword was heavy as hell, but the girl didn't care about it. She only cared for one thing: to extract her revenge upon Sephiroth. That meant killing him with her own two hands.

She arrived inside Jenova's chamber. Sephiroth was standing in front of it. He was speaking to something like a human being, like a woman, but her skin was blue with bluish sliver hair and her left eye was shining red.

"Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door."

"How could you do that to Papa and the villagers?!" the young girl shouted to him.

She stormed to Sephiroth, sword held high, and attempted to kill the silver-haired man. But instead she only sliced his arm slightly. Reacting with lightning speed, Sephiroth held her hand, freeing his sword from her grasp, and then knocked her head with its hilt. The girl was thrown into the wall. She felt like her head would explode, but she couldn't loose consciousness with this killer around. She reached out for her sore head, and she felt something wet. She looked at her hand. It was her blood.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A board body was shadowing her small frame.

"Tifa Lockhart, isn't it?" Sephiroth asked, smirking.

"SHUT UP! How could you burn my village, and then kill Papa and all the villagers?! You damn murderer!!" Tifa shouted at the man in front her.

"Tifa, Tifa…" Sephiroth said smoothly, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't you dare say my name!! You fucking murderer monster!!" Tifa spat out, her eyes ablaze with hatred for the man standing before her.

Sephiroth's eyes sparkled with both rage and excitement. He looked so inhuman in Tifa's eyes. He pursed his lips, and then he grabbed the hem of Tifa's white tank top, making her squeak. He pulled her to the air, so he could see her eyes leveled with his own.

And so Sephiroth locked his eyes with Tifa.

Reddish brown met glowing green cyan.

Prey met predator.

Fear met wrath.

Sephiroth smirked.

And suddenly, without warning he tossed the girl to the hard floor. Tifa screamed in pain as Sephiroth bent over her and chocked her. She gasped, tried to breath, but his grip on her throat just kept getting tighter and tighter. Just when she felt she was going to faint, Sephiroth loosened his grip until he finally let go of her. Tifa coughed, almost choking on the air rushing back into her lungs and eyed her assailant. He straightened himself as he stared at her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Never speak to me like that again or you won't see the world anymore." Sephiroth warned her in a stern voice.

Tifa rubbed her neck. His strength was far greater than her. Her lips formed a frown. She was no threat to him, so why didn't he just kill her?

"Why…" she whispered, "Why don't you kill me now?"

His look changed from fulfillment to firm, with his face hard and his jaw clenched.

"Why don't you kill me like you killed the others?!" Tifa asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

Sephiroth moved quicker than she could see and the next thing she knew, her face smashed the floor. Sephiroth had slapped her, making the young woman shut up. A thin line of blood trickled from her mouth.

"What I do with you is my own business. You don't have any say in the matter." He commanded. He watched how the blood kept trickling from her mouth, down to her neck and her collarbone. He then tilted her face.

"Look what you've done. You make yourself bleed." He scoffed at her. The General's eyes changed expression quickly, once filled with boredom and contempt, they now shone with lust and desire.

Tifa shut her eyes; she didn't want to see the lust inside his eyes.

He leaned closer, until their mouths were almost touching.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

Tifa kept her eyes shut.

"I said open your eyes!!"

Tifa opened her eyes, as a scream ripped from her throat. The mad general had just sliced her right leg with his sword. It just a scratch, but hurt enough to made her eyes teary. His sword was truly sharp.

"Hush, little girl." He said as he licked the blood from her collarbone. "If you had just obeyed my command, I wouldn't have hurt you like this."

He continued licking her blood, moving his tongue upward to her neck. Tifa bit her lower lip to hold herself for vomiting. She pushed his body with her petite hand, but it was as useless as trying to push a mountain from its base. Sephiroth grabbed her red vest, pulled it from her body, and then with his other hand he grasped both of her hands, placing them above her head, and tied them up using her vest, attached to the nearest iron pillar. Tifa began to panic.

"What are you doing?! Let me go, you maniac!!" Tifa cried, water filling her eyes once more.

Sephiroth dipped his fingers to the wound on her leg. Even with his hands wrapped in leather gloves, it was still painful.

"Be a good girl, or I show you no mercy." He whispered to her, his hot breath tickling the sensitive spot in her ear. He licked her blood again, and when he finally reached her lips, he licked his tongue over her dry lips. Tifa felt a tear trickling from her eye. Sephiroth detained her legs with his own, and he pressed his body to her. He cupped her face with both of his hands.

Sephiroth took her lips with his. It wasn't a kiss. No, he _swallowed_ her. He bit her lower lip, and when Tifa opened her mouth to scream, he forced his tongue inside her. He explored her mouth, biting her tongue, licking her lips. His hands roaming around her defenseless body, pulling her shirt up to her neck, and then he ripped her bra. Once his hand reached her breast, he grasped it and began to massage it. Tifa let out a cry, but Sephiroth soon engulfed it with his kiss.

Next he pinched her nipples. Hard. As soon as Sephiroth's mouth left her lips, her scream echoed through the reactor walls. She screamed louder when one of Sephiroth's fingers left her nipple, only to be replaced by his hot mouth. He began to suck it hard, so rough that Tifa felt her breast started to get sore. While the other fingers played with her right nipple, the free one traced along her slender tummy, going further and further until it reached her thigh. He stroked her inner thigh, feeling her smooth skin beneath his gloved hands. He moved his hand to her most intimate place, and started rubbing his gloved hand against her cotton panties. Tifa let out a whimper and she cried until her voice went hoarse, but Sephiroth just kept rubbing her core.

Tifa couldn't believe this. Just not a long ago, she rushed to Sephiroth in an attempt to kill him, and now she was shamefully towered by him, hands tied up, and couldn't do anything as the madman began raping her. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Sephiroth drew his Masamune and place it on top of her nude breast. The tip touched her nipple, sending shiver all over her body.

"How would you like to feel the taste of this sword on your skin, Lockhart? How do you like the taste of steel on your breast?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes gleaming with madness and desire.

Tifa gritted her teeth, her jaw clenched, as tears kept flowing down her face. The cold steel on her skin didn't calm her a bit; instead it gave her a chilled shiver to her body, made her peaks hard and puckered in anticipation. Sephiroth smirked at her body's reaction, and then he moved the sword down to her panties, and with one flick on his wrist, the undergarment was torn into two pieces, revealing her pinkish virgin flesh of womanhood.

A sadistic smile crept on Sephiroth's gorgeous face. He placed the tip of his sword on the fold, made her back arch and her body tremble. Sephiroth rubbed the surface of his sword against her sex part, caused Tifa to whimper. The strange feeling for something sharp and cold rubbed her womanhood made her frightened but also excited. But of course she would never admit the last feeling.

"S-stop it, p-please…" Tifa stammered, looking pleadingly to the madman with tear stained cheeks.

"No, you can't stop me." Sephiroth took one of her breast and bit her nipple.

Sephiroth rubbed her faster, but wary enough not to give any scratch to her flesh. Tifa panted heavily, and she kept begging for him to stop, but she couldn't do anything as her first-ever orgasm took her over.

Sephiroth smirked.

"I don't know that such a little girl like you like the feel steel touching her skin. You're naughtier than I thought, Lockhart." Sephiroth said, eyes dancing with lust and contentment.

"Don't… call… my… name! Get away from me, you fucking pervert!!" Tifa shouted at him, panting and blushing. How could she lose herself like that? To be come like this… in HIS hand! Or HIS _sword_, to be precise.

Sephiroth swept his fingers into her entrance, gathering her juice on his hand, bringing it to his mouth. Sucking each finger one by one, tasting her. Tifa eyed him with disgust. He looked like a demon, sucking the blood of its victim. Sephiroth then drifted his eyes to Tifa's prone form, a sick sinister smirk appeared on his face, and much to Tifa's horror, Sephiroth began to take off his black leather pants.

"No… No, no, no, no, no, NO! You're not going to do THAT!" Tifa cried in protest, trying to break her arms free.

"Oh, believe me, Lockhart, I'm _going_ to do THAT," he replied simply. He pulled his pants down to his knees, showing his jutting shaft. Tifa's eyes almost bulged out literally. Just looking at the size of it reassured her that once it was entering her, it would tear her inside out.

"You're kidding me… You're fucking kidding me, Sephiroth!! There's no way that 'thing' can come inside me, and there's no way I will let you do that to me!!" Tifa said, trying harder to break free from her restraints.

"Lockhart, Lockhart… Poor you. There's also no way you can stop ME! And you already know that! Actually, you should thank me or at least be happy I'll take you. Any other woman would die just to fuck with me, you know?"

He backhanded her, and her face crashed into the iron pillar, making her cough up some blood. Tifa could see some stars come insight, and she was immobile for a while. Sephiroth took this chance to positioning himself between Tifa's legs, and before Tifa could focus herself, he made a quick thrust inside her.

An earsplitting shriek echoed through the reactor's thick wall, and traveled through to outside, but was soon engulfed by the chilling wind. Sephiroth seemed like he didn't really care about it. He only cared about how tight she was. Her walls clamped his manhood so tightly; he let out a low grunt as he felt her core massage him.

Tifa lost her breath. She could feel the blood trickling from her entrance down to her thigh. It hurt so much, the most painful thing she ever felt. And it became more and more painful when Sephiroth started to thrust himself into her body faster and harder. Every tear she let out from her eyes couldn't erase the soreness, and she kept crying and crying until she felt like her soul was empty.

Sephiroth thrust deeper inside Tifa. She was indeed a virgin. He could smell her blood. Her virgin blood. He buried his head to Tifa's neck. His tongue traced her skin, and the more he tasted her skin, the more he desired to engulf her, to eat her. And so he did. He bit her neck until it was bleeding, and then he licked her blood, devouring the taste of it. And for him, her blood was sweet.

He wanted more.

Sephiroth buried himself deeper inside her, quickening his pace. He let out an animal's howl as he moved harder and faster. Tifa's body was merely a rag doll. Her eyes were blank and dull, devoid of life. Tifa moved only a little when she felt Sephiroth's body tense. Then she jerked her body when she felt Sephiroth cum inside her; she could feel the warm fluid rush in her body.

Sephiroth lied on top of her for a while, panting heavily. When he finally gathered his breath, he slowly pulled himself out from Tifa. He quickly put on his pants and picked up his Masamune. The sword was glistening from Tifa's juice from her first orgasm when he toyed with her before. Sephiroth licked the juice, tasting her again. Her taste was just as sweet as her blood.

And then he remembered.

Her _blood_.

He wanted more of her _blood_.

He looked down at Tifa's limp body. She was bleeding, but not in overabundance. And he wanted to see more _blood_. He wanted to taste more of her _sweet blood_.

And so he lifted his legendary Masamune high to the air, and with one graceful swing the sword slashed the poor young girl's body from her right shoulder to her left abdomen, making the wound flood with blood. Tifa screamed in pain until she lost her consciousness. Soon a pool of her own blood covered Tifa's petite body.

Sephiroth smirked, satisfied with his work of art. How beautiful his little dark-haired angel was surrounded with red. He brought his sword in front of his mouth. He licked her _blood_, her _sweet blood_. Another evil smile escaped his lips.

Nothing could compare the sweetness of a virgin's blood.

Nothing, not any chocolate or sweets from any place from the Planet could compare the sweetness of Tifa Lockhart's virgin blood.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** There, there! First, I want to say sorry if the plot was a bit similar to any other non-con SephTi fic. Can't help it. The story had to go that way… And I'm also sorry if my story-telling technique was a bit… poor, especially in the rape part. I just became WAY too nervous when I wrote the part when Sephiroth raping Tifa… The images went way too wild inside my head I could barely concentrating to write my story…

Before you closed this window or hit the "Back" button, don't forget to click the "Submit Review" button first, okay?


	5. The Truth Behind a Lie and Cry

Eternal Dream

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **This chapter's title was taken from a song called "Truth, Cry, and Lie" by Letto. They were a local music group from Indonesia, my _beloved_ country.

**Disclaimer: **All characters in FF VII are © Square Enix. And I know it was late to say, but not all the quotes I put in this story are mine. I only own some of them. Which one, you guess by yourself…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

You'll never understand why I hurt so much  
because you're not the one who is crying,  
you're not the one who is left behind,  
you're not the one who loved too much,  
and you're not the one who is holding on to someone who is gone...

**Chapter 05: The Truth Behind A Lie and Cry**

"I hate you." Reddish-brown eyes blazed with hatred.

"Are you? Oh, I'm so delighted." A smirk plastered over Sephiroth's face.

"I'm serious." Tifa spat to his face.

"So am I. I _always_ serious." Sephiroth's piercing green eyes glowered to her face.

"No, you are a maniac. Serious people won't killing people or setting fire on a village or raping an underage girl, and then leave the girl with a slash on her chest."

"I'm serious when I raped you _and_ slashed you."

"Murderer. Pyromaniac. Rapist."

"Call me names, but it won't change your past."

He could se her eyes start to dampen. She held back a tear; he knew that. For how long she could hold back her tears, he would have fun to find out. Tifa punched him, kicking all the way to get out from him, and when one of her punch landed on his bandaged body, Sephiroth flinched a little. She quickly took this chance to free herself. But before she reached the door, she was knocked to the door abruptly. The next thing she felt was the feeling of his body pressed against her back with her face being pressed to the door.

"I'm admiring your tireless effort, Lockhart. You have punch like hell."

"I'm different now from the little girl you knew 8 years ago."

"Of course you are different now. Especially your body. Even though you had a body like a mature woman in your fifteen, but I prefer your body now. They are… sexier, so I think." He leaned loser so he could whisper into her ears, "I remember you couldn't even defend yourself when I held you back then but now you can hit me and freeing yourself."

Sephiroth smirked when he felt her body trembling with anticipation of his breathing on her sensitive ear. The motion flicked a fire inside his body. He always enjoyed the feel of fear from his victim. But it was different with Tifa Lockhart. He was thinking of her as possession. Something he wanted to reach; an ambition. No one ever made him like this, and he wasn't even on Jenova's control.

"Let go of me, _Sephiroth_."

Oh, how he loved the way she spelled his name with so much venom and hatred. He wouldn't mind to hurt her more and more to hear her said his name like a poison in her mouth.

"Anyway, Lockhart, I'm not seeing Cloud everywhere. I thought you're living with him, but the other man I see in this house is only Vincent. Or shall I call him _father_?"

"That's none of your business. Cloud was here or not, it's none of your business. I live with Vincent or not, it's none of your fucking business!"

"Based from your reaction, I guess that Cloud left you because he was bored with you. Am I right?"

"You bastard! It's all because of you!! If you didn't go mad and burned down our village, he wouldn't gone! If you wasn't gone, Cloud and Zack wouldn't become Hojo's experimental! And Zack probably would still alive! And if you didn't go psycho and killed Aerith, she would still in here and Cloud would also stay here! It's all because of you!!"

Tifa couldn't hold back here tears any longer. The tears escaped from her eyes freely, streaming down to her cheek and dropped to the floor. Her body became limp, and when Sephiroth let go of her she fell down to her knees. Tifa was crying, sobbing, and weeping over sadness, agony, hurt, and anger. Sephiroth only watched her back as she kept mourning of her sorrow.

"You… won't understand."

Tifa was still crying, but less sobbing. Sephiroth just wanted to reply her when she continued, "You won't understand how much it hurt to me." She slowly stood up, her hands fisted on her side.

"To be left behind when I loved him so much, to always hoping that he would come back one day. Until one day he called me and said… that he didn't want to lie to me anymore and he couldn't go back to our home. And so he left. With all my hope, with all my love."

She turned her body, facing Sephiroth. He could see her puffy redden eyes and streaks of tears on her face. They were the evidence of her weak side, but now her expression was firm and tough. She flashed a bitter smile to him.

"But I have him. I still have Vincent, your _father_. He's comforting me, soothing me with his kindness and love. He gives me all the love and hope I seek in Cloud. He makes me worthy to live again."

"You just seeking for an escape for your lost love." Sephiroth huffed.

"Whatever you call it, it won't change my future with him." She retorted back.

'What a payback', Sephiroth smirked.

"May I ask you, what kind of future do you get from him?"

Tifa closed her eyes. She was looking for the right answer to satisfy this bastard in front of her and the one that could silence him. She sighed, and then opened her eyes. She gave her answer with a small smile and calm face.

"Family. Soon, we'll make our family together. A family I always dreaming for. A family… that Cloud couldn't give to me. We'll be marry in two months, and even you can't do anything to stop that."

Well, it's working. Sephiroth stood in silence, couldn't say any single words. Tifa smiled with triumph now. She unlocked the door, and then without saying anything more, she went to her room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tifa opened her eyes. She didn't know for how long she'd been sleeping, but she could guess from Denzel's voice in downstairs. She'd must been sleeping for entire day. Her last "reminiscence" and "conversation" with that monster really drained her energy and mind. She had locked the door, in case Sephiroth break into her room and did something she didn't want to imagine. But to think about it now, it was useless to locking the door. He's _that_ Sephiroth, for Planet's sake! Just a wooden door won't protect her from that maniac.

Slowly, she made her way to the door. She needed to eat, and even a monster couldn't stop her to get something to eat. Denzel just wanted to approach her room when Tifa showed up to dining room. Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

"Denzel," Tifa took a glass and filled it with water, "Where is Vincent?"

Denzel shrugged, "Maybe he's in his room, with his son. I don't really know."

"Thanks," Tifa just wanted to walked away when Denzel held her hand.

"Tifa…" He seemed rather doubt to what he was going to ask.

"Yes, Denzel?" Tifa looked at her son lovingly.

"Who is… his son? Why he never went outside his room?"

"He…" Tifa stopped. What she should tell to Denzel about Sephiroth? Maybe, "Denzel, he is Sephiroth, the one who tried to kill Cloud before. Oh, and his clones were the one who kidnapped you. Do you remember?"

'Very good, Tifa. Now you're being sarcastic.'

Tifa kneeled before Denzel. She took a deep breath, prepared for the worst.

"Denzel, I will tell you, but please don't get angry or mad at Vincent."

"Why should I angry at him?"

"Because his son is… Sephiroth. Vincent found him dying, and bring him back."

"Sephiroth… Isn't he the ex-general of Shinra?"

"Uh-huh."

"The man who once claimed as hero?"

"Uh-huh."

"The man who's going insane and burn down your hometown?"

"Yeah."

"The man who tried to destroy Planet?"

"Yup."

"The man who tried to kill Cloud?"

"…Yeah, it's him."

"He's Vincent's son?! Tifa, are you CRAZY?!"

"No, I'm not. Sephiroth _is_ the crazy one, not me."

"No, Tifa, you _are_ crazy. You're crazy enough to marry with an immortal man who have insane murderer son!"

"Denzel, don't say such thing!"

"But Tifa, I care about you!"

"I know, Denzel. I know, but I just can't leave Vincent. I love him, and even a Sephiroth can't change my feeling."

Denzel sighed. He looked away before spoke, "Sometimes, you're such a stubborn, Tifa."

With that, he left to his room. Tifa just watched the kid walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Denzel."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vincent awoke when he heard someone knocking the door. He fell asleep when he treated Sephiroth's wound. The wound was getting better, but he found some new bruises on his body. When and why Sephiroth got his bruises, Vincent would like to know.

"Hold up," Vincent said as the knocking continued. He opened the door, revealing a pale-looking Tifa.

"Vince."

"Tifa."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

He stepped aside, letting her walked into the room. Tifa looked around, searching for a sign of Sephiroth. When she found him sleeping on the bed, she sighed in relief. Vincent watched her with interest.

"So, what's bring you here?" He gestured the woman to sit down. Tifa hesitantly took the chair.

"What- oh, me. Nothing. Just want to see your face."

"Really? I thought you're mad at me."

"Not anymore. I just realized that I'm not angry at you, but I'm **SO** freaking mad at him," she pointed her thumb at the silver haired man. Vincent frowned.

"I know he's a bad guy, but it's over. He won't doing anything for now."

"And what makes you so sure that he will stop his evilness?"

"Because I'm his father. I put my faith in him. And if he ever do any bad things, I will stop him by myself."

"I wish you could stop him that time…" Tifa murmured.

"Tifa?"

"Oh, nothing. I just doubt that you can stop him, alone. Even Cloud needed our help to caught his track."

"Tifa, I don't want to debate—"

"Same with me. Let's just end this stupid conversation about **him**."

"… What's wrong with you, Tifa? You seem so upset since I brought Sephiroth here. When I wanted to bring him to Shinra Mansion, you hold me in place. You said he could stay in here too."

"I… I just can't see you freezing outside. Actually, I don't really care about Sephiroth, but I don't want to lose you again."

"Tifa, what make you hate Sephiroth so much?"

"Oh, there are **so** many reasons. He's a jerk, a madman, a pyromaniac, Planet's destroyer, Aerith's killer—"

"No, Tifa. I know there's another reason behind your hatred."

She didn't answer him directly. To told Vincent about her dark past just brought another wound in her heart.

And she didn't want to hurt her heart anymore. Because it would only made him satisfied.

"Vince, I would like to talk about that matter with you, but not this time. I… I don't want to put another burden to your shoulder." Tifa said. Her eyes drifted from Vincent's shoulder through the form behind him.

She was quiet for a moment before look at Vincent's crimson eyes. "I will tell you everything about the reason why I hate your son so much. I promise. But I don't want to talk now because it will only put another pain in my heart, in my soul."

It was like a déjà vu to Vincent. He remembered when Lucretia spoke like that about the matters with Hojo, the reason why she choose the freak scientist instead of him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"No, Vincent. I would like to say the truth, but not now. I promise I'll tell you everything when the time is right." Lucretia spoke softly. She was standing in front of Vincent, her hands stroking her rounded belly affectionately. Vincent eyed her. What's so good about the child of Hojo anyway?

A sigh escaped from his lips. "Then you'll never tell me."

"And why not?" Lucretia spun around to see him.

"When someone said that he or she will tell everything, it means that he or she doesn't want to tell anything about the matters." Vincent held his eyes to her. Lucretia eyed him back. A glimpse of sadness caught on her eyes.

"You hate me so much then…" She spoke slowly. And then she trailed off quietly, "But I don't want you to hate this child. Please, if anything bad ever happened to this child, you have to protect him. I know I can't protect him, because I'm sure that Hojo will dispose me soon after I give birth to my child."

"Dispose you? Why? You're his wife, mother of his child! And why you ask for my help? There are so many other people you can asking for!" Vincent glared at the lady before him. How could she, after turned him down by choose that mad scientist over him, now asking him to protecting her child?!

"Because I only believe in you!" Lucretia shouted back. It was quiet for a minute before she spoke again, calmer this time. "I realized that it was a huge mistake to marry Hojo. But I can't throw away my child just like that! Moreover—" She suddenly stopped.

Vincent raised one of his eyebrows. "Moreover what?"

Lucretia just shook her head slightly. "Forget it. It's not the right time for you to know about this matter. It will only anger you more." She started to walk away from the flustered man. Vincent could only watched her love once again runaway from his grasps. He could only wondering what was the truth she wanted to tell him.

And now he found out the truth. It took him 13 years to find about it after the conversation he had with Lucretia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** This is the hardest chapter I ever worked out till now. When I wrote this chap, I felt like I was being attacked by horrendous **author's block attack**. But I hope there isn't such thing like review's block. See you guys at the next chapter!! (Which I never know when I'll update again…)


	6. Late Confession

**Eternal Dream**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **I'm back, I'm back… but please don't put too much expectation.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII and the characters.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Hey, will you still be with me_

_Even though I cannot be with you?_

_I'm sorry if I ever hide anything from you_

_It's because I don't want to lose you_

**Chapter 06: Late Confession**

Tifa didn't remember when the last time she took any food was, and now she truly famished. She went to the kitchen, and after thinking for a minute she decided to make a simple dish. Omelet sounded nice. The food was soon ready, and then she brought it to dining room and began eating in silence. For a while, all the thoughts about Sephiroth were gone from her mind as soon as the soft texture of the omelet filled her mouth, and she savored its taste till the last bite. After she finished the food, a sigh of contentment escaped from her lips. Sometimes it would help her to think clearly when her stomach is full.

Tifa closed her eyes. She knew that sooner or later she had to tell Vincent about what his son did to her 8 years ago. It would anger him, for sure, but whom would he loathe more? Sephiroth, who raped his soon-to-be-wife and made her life full of misery, or herself, Tifa Lockhart, who was hiding this matter for all the time? But she was doing that because she didn't want Vincent to leave her when he found out that she wasn't innocent anymore. She knew he would disgust her even a little.

Hell, she even felt filthy for herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vincent just wanted to take a light nap when someone knocked the door of his room. He rubbed his tired eyes before he opened the door, only to be surprised by the person next to him. He thought it was Tifa, but _he_ surely not her.

"Denzel, what is it?"

The boy just stood there. He didn't answer Vincent, but his eyes wandering into his room. When he saw the man on the bed, he frightened a bit. Vincent noticed this, so he quickly stood between Denzel and the sight of the fallen man.

"Denzel, what is it?" he asked the boy once again. This time, Denzel looked at him. He already opened his mouth to speak, but hesitating at the last moment, and so he shut his mouth again. Instead, he turned his body and tried to walk away from the older man, but Vincent caught his shoulder to stop him.

"Denzel, we need to talk."

"…Talk about what?" the boy merely asked him back.

Vincent shifted his weight uncomfortably, uneasiness spread over his usually stoic features.

"Anything. Everything. All we want to, need to, or have to talk."

Denzel tuned his body reluctantly to face the red-eyed man. "I don't feel like talking."

"But we _have to_ talk, Denzel," Vincent insisted. It wasn't so like him, being pushy or forceful, but he knew that it might be the only chance he could talk with the boy. Denzel was deep in his thought; his furrowed brows taught the man that the kid was debating himself. After a few moment passed by he finally gave a shrug, "Fine."

Vincent gave an approval nod and then he ushered the young boy to the downstairs, and then they took a seat at the living room. Vincent noticed that he didn't see any sign of Tifa, but he decided to just ignore it. She probably just went shopping or maybe she still stayed in her room. He looked at Denzel. The boy just stared at the floor, but Vincent knew that Denzel was as uneasy as himself. Vincent found himself clasping his own hand; he was confused what made him did this at the first rate. He knew he had to talk with Denzel, but what should he say to the boy? Too much things he wanted to tell; he didn't know where should he started.

"Denzel, I know Tifa already told you that I have a son," Vincent eyed the boy's reaction, and when he saw that his body went rigid; he doubted that it was a good sign. He continued, "But do you _really_ know who's my son is?"

Denzel suddenly shot a glare to Vincent. And it wasn't a confused or curious glare; it was hate that sparkled inside those glowing blue eyes.

"Of course I know! Everyone know who he is! Tifa told me before. He's Sephiroth, the ex-General of Shinra, the destroyer of Planet, and also a madman who tried to kill Cloud. Vincent, are you crazy?! I know that he's your son, but you practically put a psycho killer inside our house, and what makes it worse is you're trying to save his life, while every one in this world wants him dead! Now you're putting us in danger for hiding the most wanted man in the Planet!" Denzel shouted at the stunned Vincent, every word he said were like daggers stabbed trough his heart, which he doubted to ever have it anymore.

Vincent couldn't say any word. He knew that everything Denzel had said was true. He might not want to admit it, but he was blinded by his love and devotion to Lucretia. He tried to ignore the fact that Sephiroth nearly wiped out the Planet and nearly killed him, the others, and Tifa.

"…I always thought that Cloud deserves Tifa more, but Tifa loves you. I tried as best as I could to like you, but now I know that Tifa deserves a better man. I'm sorry to say this to you, Vincent, but you're disappointing me," with his final word, Denzel ran off to his bedroom, leaving a very upset Vincent.

They never knew that Tifa heard their conversation from the kitchen. And they also didn't know that she was crying silently.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'I can't keep this up anymore. He's been too much pain in my life.'

"_Be strong."_

'How can I? I already use all the strength I had to just forget about him, but it seems like he will always disturb me."

"_You're a strong person, Tifa. You had faced him once and then and you're still alive— you can do it again and again."_

'Don't talk about me like you know me very well."

"_But I DO know you very well. We've been a very best friend, didn't we, Tifa?"_

A small smile creaked from the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Aerith."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Tifa," a hushed voice woke her from her short slumber. Tifa forced her eyes to open, only to find a pair of red eyes stared back to her.

"Vince," her voice was barely a whisper. Vincent gripped her arm and helped her stand. She stood too quickly and nearly fell again because her vision was fuzzy. Luckily, his grip was strong enough to hold her still.

"Are you alright? How long have you been sleeping here?" he asked as he helped her to stand on her feet. Tifa was a bit embarrassed to show her prone side to him. She wanted him to think that she was a strong woman, but she just blew that up. They were going to be a wife and a husband though, and she promised herself to not hide everything from Vincent.

'To not hide everything…'

Tifa took a deep breath before she spoke, "Vincent, I want… to tell you something. It's about Sephiroth."

"Tifa, whatever you say, I won't leave—"

"And me."

Vincent faced Tifa. She looked uneasy, shifting her weight from one foot to another and bit her lower lip. He waited patiently for her to start speaking, and when she did speak, her voice cracked, "It's about what Sephiroth did to me."

"Speak."

Tifa took a deep breath before starting, "It took place about eight years ago…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A.N: long awaited, I know. And short, I know. But this chapter really put me into a horrible author's block because I don't know what I should write in this chap. I admit that this one of the worst chapter I've ever wrote…But I'm starting the next chapter right away. Hope I won't get another attack of author's block then.


End file.
